This invention relates in general to vehicle steering or suspension systems and in particular to an improved ball joint for use in such a motor vehicle steering or suspension system.
A typical motor vehicle steering or suspension system includes a plurality of members, such as control arms, steering knuckles, etc., which are interconnected for relative movement by ball joints. The ball joint typically includes a ball stud with a spherical ball end portion which is disposed in a housing or socket member having a spherical socket. The housing or socket member can be formed as part of the vehicle suspension system member or can be a separate component which is secured thereto. A ball joint bearing member disposed in the housing or socket member receives the ball end and supports the ball end for rotational and pivotal movement.